A conventional protective case is applied to prevent electronic equipment from scratch, so it contacts with an upper surface and a lower surface of the electronic equipment tightly. However, such a contacting way will stop heat of the electronic equipment from being dissipated. To solve this problem, the protective case is removed from the electronic equipment, thus losing the protective case easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.